nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Swindler
|avatarsInGame= |description = Drop, tangle & roll your way through this action packed puzzle filled adventure! }} Swindler (full name Swindler - The Great Drop'n Roller) is an action-platform game released on Tuesday, February 21st 2012. The game was first hinted in the Nitrome 2.0. skin. The player controls a green slime creature trying to get to the end of the level. The game bears some similarities to one of Nitrome's older games, Dangle. This game was made a distributable game on April 25th, 2012. The game was also one of the launch titles for the iPhone and Android Nitrome Touchy, released on October 31st 2012 for iPhone, and November 21st 2012 for Android. Along with being a launch title, it was the first and only Nitrome Touchy game to become free to play, becoming free to play on December 19th 2012. Controls Flash - Move up/Down - Rotate level/Swindler Left/Right - Pickup bombs, boulders - Get off of green slime Nitrome Touchy Buttons: ↑ button, ↓ button Usage: The player will move swindler when they tilt their iPhone. To advance up or down, the player has to press either the up or down button. Condensed * Tilt left/right - move level left/right *↑ arrow - move swindler up rope *↓ arrow - move swindler down rope Levels Players should note that these instructions will not get them the most points. It will only get them to the next level. Level 1 Simply navigate through the maze and avoid touching the yellow goo on the wall. Get the chest. Level 2 Go to the bottom-right corner where the treasure chest is located. Avoid orange balls and yellow goo. Get the chest. Level 3 Go all the way down, leaning to the right. Then wrap around the switch, head back up, go through the door and get the treasure chest. Level 4 Use the block in the middle to avoid hitting spiky blocks. Hit all switches, then go through the door to the chest. Level 5 Go straight down, wrap around the block, go back up, over the switch, back down on the other side, and wrap around that block. Then go through the door to the chest. Level 6 Go down, around and through the tunnel. Avoid hitting the yellow mushrooms. Then go through the door to the chest. Level 7 Pick up the boulder, then drop it down the tunnel. Then rotate the world so that the boulder goes to the switch. Then go through the door to the chest. Level 8 Wrap around the group of switches, and avoid being hit by the sick orange goo. Then position Swindler in front of the last switch. When the goo shoots at Swindler, move out of the way. The vomit will push the switch. Then go through the door to the chest. Level 9 Go down the left side to the small block. Then go to the second small block on the right. Go through the tunnel into the next room. Wrap Swindler around the first block he comes to, then lower him straight down into the next room. Wrap around the bottom block and lower into the next room. Wrap around either block, then go over the next block and down into the next room. Wrap around either of the bottom blocks, and get the treasure chest. Level 10 Go down on the left, and get the bomb by pressing space. Then go back up. Avoid hitting walls as this will ignite the bomb. Go down on the other side and drop the bomb on the gate. When it explodes, go through and get the chest. Level 11 The player has to first go down to the right, slide past the puffing orange goo, then go to were Swindler starts the level. The player now has to go down, turn left, and lower Swindler down. Swindler should then be wrapped entirely around the block (all the way around the block) and then press down on both switches. To the right of the chamber (where the boulder is) is another switch, so wrap swindler around that so the switches stay all the way down. Lower Swindler into the chamber and pick up the boulder (by pressing the space-bar), then go all the way to the chest and drop the boulder (press space-bar again) on the rock. It will explode, so try to get out of the way. The player should avoid all contact with walls. The player can no lower him/herself to the treasure chest and complete the level. Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Ending Enemies *'Spherical orange goo' - these are the 1st enemy found on level 2. They jump off walls constantly. They live in balls of goo presumably for hibernating. If the player gets caught in one it will swish it around, strangle the Swindler and absorb and melt in the bletcheys body. *'Inflatable yellow goo' - These are yellow enemies that sleep, then awake when the player is around. They will then track the player, bouncing them when they approach. *'Inflatable orange goo' - This enemy also tracks Swindler, except that when they near the player the inflatable orange goo will fatten, then all together bloat up, and their blimp like body turns into spikes and will kill Swindler if Swindler is not far away. *'Flail orange goo' - These enemies cling onto flails and act like a spike-ball. They will swing with gravity. Kills Swindler on impact. *'Sick orange goo' - These enemies cling onto walls. When their cheeks bloat up, they shoot orange acid at the player temporarily. *'Cord orange goo' - This is actually a block covered with orange goo. If the cord touches it the cord orange goo will shriek and chase the player through the cord for the entire level. The cord orange goo will swallow the player if caught. *'Blowing yellow goo' - These do not hurt the player. They are kept in cages and will blow at Swindler if near. Hazards * Orange Tiles - They are the only hazards in the game, they will kill the player on contact or if the rope touches the tile. Nitrome Touchy version Swindler was made Nitrome Touchy compatible upon the app's release. The player utilises both tilt and touch controls to move the swindler. By tilting their device left or right, the game's world is tilted in that respective direction (or reversed if the player has configured the game's settings). Pressing and holding the large arrow keys adjusts the length of the swindler's cord until the key is released. Hand buttons appear on the side between the arrows, allowing for the swindler to pick up and drop bombs and boulders. At a later date, Swindler was included as one of the free Nitrome Touchy games playable without a premium purchase. File:Swindler_pic1.jpg|Playing Swindler on the Nitrome Touchy Previews Nitrome 2.0 Skin The game was first hinted at in the Nitrome 2.0 Skin. September 2, 2011 Nitrome released a 12 second teaser trailer for the game.Nitrome blog post: Game Teaser Alert!The trailer shows Swindler attaching his stretchy, sticky, tail-like head to a post, before jumping off the side of the platform. February 17, 2012 Nitrome released a screenshot of the game telling the name of it. It shows that probably all in the level is rotating and the main character has to collect green stars. A type of enemy is shown. Awards |Edge |2012 |The Friday Game |The Friday Game | Nitrome blog: - Swindler Reviewed By Edge! |- |Jay is Games |2013 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2012 |Best Physics game of 2012 (Browser games) | Nitrome blog: - Swindler: Best Physics Game 2012 |} Trivia * The game was first hinted in the Nitrome 2.0 skin. The creature could be seen hanging from a pipe via is stretchy and sticky tail like head. * The game has a concept similar to Dangle, where the player has to navigate the creature attached by a string down to the bottom of the level. This effect is also similar to Roly Poly, where the player must tilt the game's scenario, using gravity to move around the stage. *For the Nitrome Jam game Computer Dreams, there is an icon for Swindler in the "More projects created by this team members" section. Swindler Jam Icon.png|The icon References es:Swindler Category:Games Category:Swindler series Category:Nitrome Touchy games Category:2012 games Category:Art by Martin Wörister Category:Programming by Romain Macré Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Miniclip games Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games Category:Distributable games